How Could You?
by Quiet Wyatt
Summary: It's happened. Aang has turned his back on the world for a stupid and selfish reason. Can his friends convince him to swallow his feelings and help before the war is lost? ZukoXKatara AangXKatara
1. Prologue

Avatar: The Last Airbender

How Could You

Prologue

Katara was crying. Salty tears ran down the Waterbender's face, leaving two wet streaks on her brown skin. Around her, people were starting to awaken, jerked to wakefulness by the lingering sounds of shouting. Sokka sat up and gingerly rubbed his still sleep weary eyes. As the image of his crying baby sister came into focus, his gave flew to land on Zuko. The young Prince of the Fire Nation was already on his feet and walking over towards Katara, intent on comforting her. Sokka jumped to his feet.

"Not another step, Firebender!"

Zuko pointed towards Katara, and then at himself, all the while searching for words.

"But I…she…she's sad…I can calm her down."

Sokka shook his head, already halfway towards his sister. His face was contorted and angry, and when he spoke, his voice was a venomous hiss that did not sound remotely like his own.

"You will stay where you are, Zuko! If I know you and my sister, then you probably did something to hurt her!"

Sokka knelt next to his sister, a comforting arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him, her big, blue eyes shining with tears, her face red and puffy. He stared back, raking his mind for something to say. Before a single word could escape his mouth, Katara's lip wobbled and she buried her face in his shoulder. Sokka could feel his tunic becoming wet as she sobbed into it. He started to pat her back, speaking to her in a hushed voice.

"Shhh. It's ok, little sister. He can't hurt you while I'm here.

Katara pulled her face away from her brother and looked into his eyes, her cerulean ones meeting his.

"It wasn't Zuko, Sokka. It's Aang."

Sokka's face adopted a look of confusion. He scratched his head.

"Aang? But the little guy loves you. Why would he want to make you cry?"

Katara's lip wobbled again.

"I know he loves me, Sokka. That's the problem."

Now Sokka was really confused. He glanced around at the group. Toph was sitting on a rock, silently watching the drama unfold. Zuko was leaning against Appa, his eyes full of concern for Katara. Aang was…where was Aang? Sokka looked back to his sister.

"Katara, where's Aang?"

Katara didn't speak for a few seconds, and she closed her eyes for a little bit longer than a standard blink. She opened her eyes and a fresh bunch of tears started to fall.

"He left! He told me that he wasn't going to wait for anyone else he cared about to betray him."

Sokka was speechless for a second, something that did not often happen to him.

"What do you mean 'betray him'?"

Katara's gaze fell. She stared at Sokka's boots before speaking again, her voice almost a whisper.

"Sokka, I need to tell you something."

A/N Hey guys. This is the Prologue to my new story. I hope you like. The actual chapters will be longer than this. This is just an attention grabber. Tell me what you think.


	2. Stirring Feelings

Avatar: The Last Airbender

How Could You?

Stirring Feelings

A/N Yes I know that Aang was gone in the prologue. That was to catch your attention. But I might use it in a later chapter.

Much to Katara's annoyance, it was her kind and caring nature that forced her to save her greatest enemy. She could have easily left him to die, but a little nagging voice in the back of her head told her that she should heal him because it was _the right thing to do_. Gods, she hated that voice.

_I have just brought my best friend back from the __dead,_ she thought to herself, _I do NOT want to help Zuko._

Sokka, Katara and Toph had opted to fly north from Ba Sing Se, which meant flying back over the city. It was about ten minutes into the flight when Toph fell asleep and Sokka started to jerk on Katara's arm. When she finally looked over at him, he pointed down. Knowing that nothing good would come of this, Katara glanced down. And gasped. There, lying in a ditch a hundred feet below them was Zuko! Katara yelped in alarm and had to fight her instincts not to throw herself off Appa and do as much damage as humanly possible to Zuko's person. But something wasn't right. When she looked again, it appeared that Zuko was laying face down and unmoving in a muddy ditch. Katara sighed. And she thought her immediate problems were over after the Earth King left.

The Earth King, whose name was Kuei, had stayed just long enough to place a comforting hand on the unconscious Aang's shoulder, shake hands with Sokka, give a quick hug to Katara, and, much to her annoyance, wave at Toph. And then he and his bear were off. No pun intended. And then they had taken off again. They couldn't have been flying for more than ten minutes when Sokka had spotted the still form of Zuko. Seeing as how Aang was still very weak and Toph had fallen asleep in the ten minutes or so that they had been flying, it fell on Katara and Sokka to decide what to do. Sokka immediately, and to no surprise, opted to leave Zuko to die. It was a fitting punishment for the man who had betrayed his loving uncle and allowed the All-Powerful Avatar to die. But Katara, who was just as loathing of Zuko as Sokka was, was still not willing to have Zuko's death on her conscious. She forced Sokka to fly down so she could inspect Zuko's wounds. When the bison touched down, she slid off his back and knelt down by the Fire Prince. His clothes were burned and the skin underneath was blackened. And then she saw it. A perfectly round, charred hole in the center of his chest. She was amazed that he was alive at all. She knew that she would have to heal him quickly. She bent water out of her pouch, the liquid beginning to glow blue in anticipation of healing. She carefully applied it to Zuko's chest. She heard him gasp; his breathing quickened and then slowed again. She removed her hand to see the fruits of her labor. The round burn mark in Zuko's chest had disappeared, but he still appeared to be in bad shape. Convinced that he would live, she shouted over her shoulder for Sokka to help her lift him onto Appa's back. She turned when she heard a groan, and was startled to see Zuko already stirring. He met her gaze and whispered something to her.

"Hey, Katara. Thanks for coming."

"Don't sound so grateful. I'm not here to save you, Zuko."

She heard Sokka walk up behind her. She felt his hand on her shoulder. She shut her eyes as tight as she could.

"It's done. Help me out. We need to take him with us."

Sokka, as usual, was complaining even as he helped.

"Now, explain why we are taking the guy who betrayed you, his uncle, and the ENTIRE EARTH KIN-!"

Katara smacked a hand to her brother's mouth. Sokka continued to argue, but the only sound that got past her hand was muffled and barely audible by her, so it was safe to say that no one on the wall could hear them. She took her hand away from Sokka's mouth when she was sure that he wouldn't start screaming again.

"The reason we're saving him is because he'll die if we leave him here. And as much as I hate him, I do not want his death on my conshense."

Sokka grinned stupidly.

"Why not? I don't mind."

-----

Zuko woke up to several signs that pointed towards the actuality that he was still alive. For one, the brightest light in the world was shining through his eyelids. For the second, he had a headache the size of the whole Fire Nation. And, the third and final reason, he could feel that he was lying on a blanket, instead of the hard ground where he had fallen. Zuko was about to open his eyes and sit up, when two _very annoyed_ voices reached his ears. He settled himself back down and listened.

"But Katara, his sister tried to kill me. He betrayed all of us. And then you saved him?"

Zuko smiled. The voice belonged exclusively to the Avatar. How he had survived the lightning was only for Zuko to wonder, and the Avatar's voice did not carry the same chipper quality that it usually held, but it was his voice nonetheless. Zuko heard a sigh, and then the Waterbender, Katara he assumed, spoke.

"Listen, Aang. I know what his sister tried to…did, but I just couldn't leave him there to die."

"But why, Katara?" said a new voice, one Zuko decided must belong to the Waterbender's pathetic brother. "You still haven't given me a reason."

"I don't need a reason to be civil, Sokka!"

"Fine. Whatever, Katara. But in the meantime, we have no food, and I intend to do something about it." Zuko heard angry footsteps stomp off. Whatever was going on in the peasant's head, it wasn't pleasant or nice. Katara grumbled something that sounded like an insult after Sokka, and then spoke to the little blind girl.

"What about you, Toph? Do you have some special criticism for me?"

"No, Katara. I can understand what you're doing, but I still would like a reason why you felt it was a good idea."

Zuko smiled as he heard the Waterbender fumbling for words to defend her actions. "Well…I…his sister…I don't need to answer to you!"

Now it was Toph's turn to sigh. And then she was talking again. "Listen, Katara. His sister…"

"…almost killed Aang, I know."

Zuko could almost see the eyebrow twitching on Toph's face, and had to suppress a chuckle. If this was how the group showed their love for each other, then he wondered had then did when they were angry at each other.

"Yes, she did. And Zuko did nothing about it. Do you really think that he would hesitate to betray us again?" Zuko smiled. _Yes, Katara. As soon as I get well, the Avatar is mine._

Zuko heard Katara scoff. "Believe me, Toph; Zuko is in no condition to capture Aang. And even if he was, I'll make sure that he keeps his slimy Fire Nation clutches off of my friend."

Toph put her hands up in defense. "I'm just saying, Katara, you shouldn't even have given him the chance by bringing him here. Now, I'm going to find Snoozles and make sure he gets something edible." With that, the blind Earthbender stalked off. Katara stood and stared after her for a second, before stomping her foot in anger."Who does she think she is? Thinking that I'm not capable of protecting my own friend."

Zuko decided to make his state of consciousness known. He opened his eyes and turned towards the Waterbender. "If I remember correctly, you didn't do such a bang up job at the North Pole."

To Katara's credit, she hid her surprise well, only giving Zuko the satisfaction of a small squeak of shock. Laughing drying, she rounded on the Firebender. "Fuck you _very _much, Zuko. If _I_" She put an extra emphasis on the "I" "remember correctly, you got your butt kicked when we found you."

Zuko, who was not about to lose this argument to a Water Peasant, shot Katara an angry grimace before continuing in his overly aggressive voice. "Pretty big insult for a little peasant. If it hadn't been for your brother, you would have never found me."

Katara stomped her foot again, for effect more than anything, and shouted at the Prince. "For your information, I would too have found you, Zuko! And it wasn't Sokka that helped me; we followed Aang's spirit as it returned to his body!"

Zuko had to bite his tongue to stop his eyes from rolling. He knew that she had to be telling the truth, for the Avatar had been in the Spirit World when he had captured him. He looked Katara right in her eye and whispered.

"I _will_ capture the Avatar, and there is _nothing_ you can do to stop me."

SMACK!

Zuko could only stare, flabbergasted, at the girl who had the _nerve_ to slap the Prince of the Fire Nation across the face. He raised his hand to his stinging cheek. Katara stood over him, pointing her finger accusingly.

"Listen to me, Zuko! You will _never_ capture Aang again while I am here to protect him!"

Zuko's mind was racing. He had never encountered anyone who had the gall to do half the things that this brunette had done. He put on the meanest face that he could. "You underestimate me."

"And you underestimate my loyalty to my friends. Stay away from Aang, you…Firebender!"

Katara spat the last word at him as if it was deadly poison before turning and walking over to an awake and very nervous looking Avatar. She turned around one last time to trade vicious looks with Zuko, and then turned to her friend. Zuko offered her back one last look of contempt.

"Bitch."


	3. A Rude Awakening

Avatar: The Last Airbender

How Could You?

A Rude Awakening

_They were sitting next to the lake. A child was holding a big piece of bread as his mother fed smaller ones to the turtle-ducks who were swimming peacefully in the tranquil body of water. And then the young boy got an idea. He pulled on his mother's sleeve to get her attention, and then he spoke._

_"Hey Mom, want to see how Azula feeds turtle-ducks?" Without waiting for a response, Zuko, taking careful aim, throw his hunk of bread at one of the smaller turtle-ducklings. His grainy missile hit full on, causing the turtle-duckling to disappear underwater momentarily. Shocked and a little angry, Ursa rounded on her son._

_"Zuko! Why would you do that?"_

_Before Zuko got a chance to reply, the turtle-duckling resurfaced and started to quack at him. It was joined by its mother, who ushered it away before suddenly launching herself at the young boy, clamping on to his leg. Zuko cried out in pain. "Ow. Ow! Ow!" Before Ursa stood up and gently removed the turtle-duck mother from his leg.__ Wasting no time in playing the __victim, h__e pulled his legs u__p to his chest_

_"Stupid turtle-duck! Why'd she do that?"_

_Ursa plopped down next to her son and out her arms around him. "Zuko, that's just what moms do. If you mess with __their__ babies…" She pretended to take a big chunk__ out of his face with her teeth. __"…they're going to bite you back."_

_FLASH!_

_Zuko sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes._

_ "Mom?" _

_Even as his eyes were still adjusting, Ursa grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up to her.__ "Zuko, please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done…" Ursa pulled her young son into her embrace, knowing that she would not see him again. "…I've done to protect you."__ Ursa paused as she heard the distant tap of footsteps on the marble floors of the royal palace.__ "Remember this Zuko; no matter how things seem to change, never forget who you are."_

_Zuko could just stare as his mother backed away from him and started walking down the long hallway away from his room, putting her hood on as she went.__ Zuko suddenly came wide awake as he reached his hand towards her retreating figure._

_"Mom!"_

_WHAM!_

Zuko let out an "Oof" as the air left his lungs in a rush. His eyes shot open; he saw, to his great surprise, the Waterbender's brother standing over him, a look of disgust on his face. He watched Zuko claw at the air for a second before chuckling quietly to himself and walking back to the campfire. Zuko was still gasping for air when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Without thinking, he swung his fist into, what he assumed was, Sokka's face. His fist made a crunching noise as it made contact with something squishy. He heard a scream of pain and saw SOKKA leap up from his spot next to the fire. Very hesitantly, Zuko turned and looked at his "attacker." There stood Katara, her hand over her nose, which was spurting blood all over her hands and the ground. He could hear her muffled cries as she tried desperately to keep herself from breaking down in front of Zuko. In a flash, her brother was at her side, inspecting her injury.

"How id it, Dokka?"

Sokka was quiet for several seconds, his eyes on a certain Firebender, the scowl on his face growing darker and, dare Zuko say it, scarier by the minute. Sokka grasped his sister's hand for a second before walking over to one of the bags littering the ground around the bison. He reached in and withdrew some sort of moss. This he offered to Katara, who pressed it up to her nose gingerly. She winced as she increased the pressure. Gesturing to Toph, she held out something that Zuko couldn't see.

"Tod, could you fill thid with wader, please?"

Toph took the canteen from Katara, only pausing to _remind_ Katara that she sounded funny. Katara rolled her eyes and growled at the Earthbender. Toph chuckled to herself and started to walk towards Zuko, who assumed that this was also the way to the river. However, Toph stopped and knelt down next to Zuko. Zuko just stared up into her clouded eyes before she spoke.

"How's the chest, Fireboy?"

Gods, how Zuko hated that nickname. He was about to make a scathing remark on Toph's behalf when he noticed Katara and her brother glaring at him in a very menacing way. Thinking it over, he swallowed his pride and muttered a "Fine" in a low voice. Looking back up at her, he saw that Toph looked content. She gave him a small smile before turning and heading in the direction of the river, the pouch swinging back and forth as she walked. He watched the petite Earthbender until she disappeared through the trees. Even though he had only been with the Avatar's group for two days, he found that he actually enjoyed Toph's company, even if he would never tell her.

As if on cue, the Avatar himself stepped out of the forest. Zuko watched him approach and felt a sense of pride in his sister's power. The Avatar looked as if his back was troubling him a great deal, and he winced with every step he took. Aang meet Zuko's eyes for a split second, grimaced, and then started toward his other two friends, only stopping when he saw the condition that Katara was in. Walking over to her, he took her hand and gently caressed it.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?"

Katara was still pressing the moss to her nose, but that didn't stop her from groaning. She gave Sokka a look before leaning in and whispering something in Aang's ear that Zuko couldn't hear. Aang's trademark grin slid from his face to be replaced by a look of horror, and then quickly anger. He jumped to his feet and started towards Zuko, only to be stopped by Katara.

"Let me go, Katara!"

Aang tried to pull his hand out of Katara's grip, but she hung on to him, still holding the moss to her nose with one hand. Aang gave her a look before turning in Zuko's direction.

"What is with you, Zuko?" asked the young Avatar, his whole body shaking. "First your sister kills me and you do nothing, and now you hurt Katara? Were you just born evil?"

Before Zuko could answer, however, Sokka interjected.

"Well, technically he broke her nose, so…" He was stopped mid-sentence when his sister smacked him in the head.

"You're nod helping, Dokka." She turned to Aang, who was muttering something about how _breaking_ _someone's nose _fell under the category of _hurting them._ She took Aang's hand in hers again, and said something else that Zuko couldn't hear. Aang seemed to relax slightly at her words. Eyeing her nose warily, he closed his eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink.

"So are you ok?"

"I'll de fine, Aand. I jud need to heal id." Katara pulled the moss away and gently rubbed the bridge of her nose, which made her wince. Sokka came forward and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Unfortunately, Sis, he _broke _your nose, as in _broke_ the bone. I don't think your first aid can fix bones."

Aang looked surprised, and then concerned. He glared at Zuko again before pulling Katara into a hug. To Zuko's great surprise, Katara returned the hug to the point where Aang gasped. Again Zuko marveled at his sister's power. If even this puny Water Tribe peasant could hurt the Avatar in this state, imagine what _he_ could do. Just as quickly, however, Katara broke the hug and walked over to Zuko. She stared down at him with contempt in her eyes.

"And why aren'd you saying anyding?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, a maneuver that got a growl out of her, before slowly rising to his feet. He pointed at Sokka and started to defend himself.

"I thought it was him! I didn't know it was you, but I don't care. As long as I can hurt both of you peasants as much as possible, I don't care who I hit."

Katara looked as if he had punched her again. Sokka stared bug-eyed at Zuko, before balling up his fists and starting towards the older boy. Before he could take two steps, Katara grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Just stob id, Dokka. He'll always be a studdorn Firebender."

For some reason, her words resonated inside Zuko.

_Always a stubborn Firebender…stubborn Firebender…stubborn Firebender…_

_-----_

"Katara?"

Katara looked up from the pot, halting her stirring of whatever occupied it. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Zuko standing sheepishly a few feet away from her. He reached back and started rubbing the back of his neck like Aang did whenever he had to say or do something that he wasn't comfortable with. Katara's face took on a skeptical look.

"Whad it id, Zuko?"

Zuko closed his eyes for a second before looking Katara dead in the eye. He opened his mouth…and then promptly closed it again. Whatever he had done, no matter how bad it was he was _not_ apologizing to peasants! He pretended to be interested in the stew that Katara was making. He glanced into the pot and flashed her a thumbs up.

"Looks good."

Katara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whadever, Zuko."

Zuko cursed himself. That was his chance and he blew it. Slapping himself in the face, he reached out and grabbed Katara's shoulder to stop her from turning away. She whirled on him so fast that her hair whipped across his nose, causing him to sneeze. All over Katara. She stood stock still, glaring daggers at him, before bending some water out of her nearby pouch and onto her face. She reached for a towel and dried herself off. Zuko slapped his forehead again.

"Why am I so bad at this?"

Katara folded her arms.

"Fade it, Zuko. You were bord bad."

And then something unexpected happened. Zuko's shoulders slumped, and all the fight went out of him. His head when down, and he his fists clenched for a second. Until he noticed that Katara was walking away. Groaning loudly, he stomped his foot in frustration.

"I'm trying to apologize, you stupid peasant!"

At this Katara turned around and marched right up to Zuko. She put her finger right in his face, her voice low.

"Liden, Zuko. I don't need your sybathy. As far as I'm conderned, you are ebil, and will always be ebil."


	4. Betrayal

Avatar: The Last Airbender

How Could You?

Betrayal

Aang hated it when he couldn't sleep. His body was exhausted, but his mind was racing around at a million miles a second. He was thinking about many things: the war, Sozin's Comet, his final battle with the Fire Lord, his plans for after the way…the list went on and on. Of course, sleep was the last thing on his mind. After rolling around in his bed for several minutes and finally deciding that sleep was just impossible right now, Aang sighed and jumped to his feet. He dimly remembered Katara saying something about a lunar eclipse tonight. Aang usually went to sleep first out of the group, so it was still barely light out. He assumed that she had mentioned it because she was interested in watching it. If he recalled what she said to him about it, the moon would appear larger tonight then it did most of the time. Aang wondered if the moon's larger appearance would have any effect on his bending.

Suddenly, he got a feeling of elation. What if he asked Katara to Waterbend with him tonight? To Aang, it was the perfect idea. He started walking towards the lake, his steps light and bouncy. Surely Katara would want to spar under a lunar eclipse. Aang entered the tree cover, pushing low-hanging pine and spruce branches out of his way. His feeling of euphoria increased with every step he took. Maybe Katara had had the same idea as him; and she would welcome the company. Aang happily pushed the last few branches out of his face…and froze.

There, sitting on the shore of the mirror smooth lake sat Katara. But she wasn't alone. She was leaning into Zuko's chest, his arm around her waist. Aang suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. What was Katara doing with him? She hated him, even if he had been with them for two weeks. As he watched, completely and totally speechless, Zuko slowly turned his head and tentatively placed a kiss on the top of Katara's head. Aang smiled to himself; surely Zuko had gone too far this time. But he was again in for an unpleasant surprise. Katara giggled, a sound that he adored, but made his heart ache this time, and brought her hand up to rest on Zuko's back. With her other hand, she took a hold of Zuko's own and, in a moment that would forever more be pressed into Aang's brain, she brought her lips to his.

Aang's already cracking heart broke in two with a bittersweet smashing sound that he was sure the couple by the lake could hear. Aang could feel the tears side down his cheeks as he watched the two intensify the kiss, their hands running through each other's hair, over each other's bodies. Finally, just when he was sure that the rest of him would break into innumerable pieces, Zuko broke the kiss. Katara stared at him; her bottom lip protruding a little passed her upper one, obviously pouting because the kiss was over. Zuko stood up, his hand still intertwined with hers.

"Listen Katara, I need to get back and wake your brother. It's his turn to keep watch, and I don't think he'll take too kindly if he wakes up and both of us are gone."

Katara nodded, still a little disappointed that he had to break their tender moment for _Sokka_, but she quickly got over it when Zuko leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Love you."

Now it was her turn to kiss him.

"Love you too."

And his turn again.

"Good night."

And, finally, the last kiss was hers.

"Sleep tight."

And with that, Zuko got up and started to walk away. Aang watched him leave, wondering how he intended to get to camp by going _that_ way, but he really didn't care. He felt devastated, furious, and betrayed all at once. And he was determined to have it out with the Waterbender. Aang stepped out of the trees and began to walk towards the object of his, emotional, destruction. He stopped when he was within five feet of her and loudly cleared his throat.

Katara jumped and started to mutter all sorts of excuses until she turned around and saw Aang standing there glaring at her. She brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face, her brain working overtime, trying to think of something to say.

"Hey, Aang. Didn't see you there."

Aang didn't move; didn't react in any way. Katara sighed and tried again.

"Want to watch the moon with me? It's beautiful."

It really was beautiful; Aang was tempted to simply forget what he had seen and join his friend, but he shook his head and kept up his glare at her. Katara stared inquisitively at him, one eyebrow cocked, her smile somehow infuriating Aang. He closed his eyes for a second, and then reopened them and pointed an accusing finger at Katara.

"You."

Katara looked puzzled, but then she pointed at herself.

"Yes, me. Katara."

Aang shook his head to lose any lingering thoughts of her, and then spoke again.

"You and him."

Katara didn't respond, her only indication that she heard him was a confused expression. Aang took it on himself to continue.

"What did I do, Katara? Was it something I said or did? Is it the way I look?"

Now Katara was really confused, a point she didn't hesitate to make. Aang rounded on her, his voice growing in volume.

"You chose him over me, Katara! Only two weeks ago, he tried to kill you! His sister _killed_ me! Does that mean anything to you?!?"

Katara looked at the ground, avoiding Aang's gaze.

"Aang, I don't know what to s-"

"That's because there's nothing to say!"

Katara glanced up, meeting Aang's furious stare with her own.

"Why are you acting like this?"

Aang literally exploded with anger. The modest amount of Firebending that he had learned blossomed inside him, fueled by his rage, and lit up his body with its hellish glow. Katara backed up a step, and then two, and then several more. The air around her friend was too hot to stand in.

"_Why_ _am I acting like this? _Maybe it's because I was just deigned the one thing in the world that I have always wanted. I have never asked for anything. The world asks the Avatar to solve its problems and then I get cheated out of the one thing that I want? How is that fair?" Aang stomped his foot on the ground, which shock violently underneath them. Katara let out a frightened squeal and backed up a few more steps, only stopping because she was ankle deep in the lake. She was more concerned, however with her friend's situation then her own. She had never seen Aang this angry; never seen his eyes this full or rage, pain and hurt. Her heart went out to him.

"Aang, I want to understand and help you. But I don't understand."

"No, you don't! You can't possibly! I was frozen for a hundred years! And the first thing that I saw when I woke up was your face. Now everything I close my eyes, all I can see is your face. Every time I dream, it's about you! Everything I have done is for you!"

Aang shouted the last word so loud it made Katara wince. He couldn't see it, but it was tearing her up inside, to see her best friend like this. When she finally looked up, it was to see Aang with a smirk on his face.

"I guess…all that we can ever be is friends." The Avatar said in a small, sad voice. He turned his back on Katara, who just stood with the gently waves of the lake lapping at her ankles and watched him shuffle away. Katara couldn't hold back the tears that started to fall; she started to sniffle, and then began to sob. Finally she collapsed, right there in the lake, ignoring the bitter cold, her cries echoing across the glassy surface of the lake. She was sure that Aang could still hear her; almost prayed that he would return to comfort her, but he never did. Finally, she rose and started the long journey back to camp.

-----

When she broke through the trees surrounding that camp, she found Aang packing things into a single backpack. Katara approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Aang-" she started, but Aang shook her hand off. Katara backed up a few steps, and then put her hands on her hips. She glanced over at Sokka's _still_ sleeping figure. Rolling her eyes and deciding that Zuko, who was fast asleep, had forgotten to wake him up...or that Sokka had simply fallen asleep again.

"Aang, you're being ridicules."

Aang suddenly spun around, his grey eyes blazing. Katara gasped, and Aang gave her another smirk. "Yes." He said, one hand under his chin. "Maybe I am acting ridicules." He started towards Katara, his arms outstretched. Katara gave the first real smile she had that night and started to walk to him, intending to engulf him in her arms. Again, Aang surprised her. Roughly grabbing her hand, he turned around and forced her hand under his shirt, to rest on the scar on his back.

"Do you feel it, Katara?" he asked, watching over his shoulder for her reaction. Not sure what to do, she just nodded. "Do you have any idea how much it hurts?" His tone was, again, furious. Katara shook her head. Aang threw he hand off of his person in disgust.

"If…_he _hadn't turned on us, then there's a good chance that it never would have happened."

"But Aang…" started Katara, finally finding her voice. "It wasn't Zuko who gave you that scar. You're acting like it's all his fault." Aang whipped around so fast that she was certain he had used his Airbending to assist him.

"No, it wasn't him who struck, but he's as much to blame as Azula in my opinion."

"Well, in my opinion, he was wrong to turn on us, but he is _not_ to blame for what happened to you. Even if he had joined us, Azula had her army of Dai Li." said Katara, her hands on her hips. "I think you're being unfair. Nothing has changed. Yes, me and Zuko are together, but you're still my best friend and student."

"Oh great, so you mean that I get to hear all the juicy details about you and Zuko?"

"No, Aang…that's…not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean, Katara?" When she didn't answer, he just sighed. He squeezed his eyes closed for a second, and then opened them. To Katara, he spoke one word.

"Choose."

Katara was taken aback. She had expected yelling, of course, and maybe some crying, but not this.

"What?"

"Choose, Katara. Me or Zuko."

Katara's eyes were filling with moisture. Had he just asked her to do what she thought he had?

"But, I don't want to choose. I want you both."

Aang turned away, his lithe body shaking.

"But not in the same way. I understand. It's over. Zuko won, I lost."

Katara's tears came at that moment, too fast and thick for her to control or halt. She searched for something, anything to say.

"Aang…I…I'm sorry. I promise to still be your friend and teach you Waterbending and stuff."

Aang whirred on her, his demeanor dark, his voice cold and hard.

"What? So you're still teach me Waterbending? Well, isn't that a relief. Not only do I lose the girl that I love, but I get to save the world so she and _someone_ _else_ can be happy together. Now, tell me, why should I do that? Why should I save the world when I am miserable?"

Katara opened and closed her mouth several times, each time failing to find words to convey exactly what she was feeling. When she finally found her voice, she lowered her head and spoke to the ground.

"You don't need me to be happy."

Aang froze. He knew she was right. In time, he would get over her. In time, he might find someone else. But time, it seemed, was not meant to be on his side. He rounded on Katara, snapping at his best friend in the world.

"Oh? And I suppose that means that you don't _need_ Zuko either. Or Sokka, for that matter."

Katara reacted as if struck. How dare he! Against her better nature, she found herself yelling back at the young Avatar.

"For your information, I need both of you! You two are my family, Aang. We've been together for so long now. Please!"

Aang's gaze softened somewhat, before he forced it back into an ugly grimace.

"Don't worry, Katara. You won't miss me. You have Sokka and Toph and…_Zuko._" He spat the name out, before bending down and picking up his staff. Katara watched him as he slung the backpack over his shoulders and started to walk away. She ran over to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Aang, please, the world still needs you. I still need you."

Aang stopped walking, but he torn his hand out of Katara's grip.

"Need me for what? Of yes, I remember, you need me so you and Zuko can teach me the elements so I can save the world for you. And then what, you two go back to the Fire Nation and get married? Are you planning to invite me to the wedding? I hope I can be the best man."

His voice was dripping sarcasm now. Katara couldn't meet his gaze. She could almost feel the hurt radiating off him, and she was feeling _so_ guilty that she was the cause of it. She sniffed and a tear slid down her cheek. She slowly looked up to see Aang staring, disgusted, at her. She tried one last time to talk him into staying.

"Aang…please…"

"No, Katara! I gave the world a chance! I gave you a chance! If I can't have what I've always wanted, then why should the world have what it wants?"

Aang paused for a second, catching his breath.

"Why should I end this war? Why should I care anymore? I was a fool to believe in love! Now I understand why Gyatso and the other monks were celibate. Love only causes heartbreak and devastation."

Aang turned on his heel and started to march away, his pace a little faster then it needed to be. He could feel the cerulean eyes of the girl he still loved on his retreating figure. He found himself praying, asking the spirits _Please, let her forget about me. I was never good enough._ Aang could feel the tears begin. He could feel all the hurt blossoming in his chest, ready to be released. He started to walk faster, lest she hear his sniffles.

Behind him, Katara sank to her knees and buried her head in her hands. Her mind cried out for the young Airbender who meant more to her then anyone.

_Oh, Aang. I love you so much.__ Please come back. Please forgive me._


End file.
